


ID

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, what's in a name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Celui que nous identifions comme Heero Yuy, qui est-il, finalement, pour lui-même ?





	ID

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2004.
> 
> Elle a été relue, mais seules des corrections minimes de coquilles et de format ont été apportées. Elle ne prend pas en compte le canon autre que celui de la série principale, Endless Waltz et ce qu'on apprend dans l'Episode Zéro. 
> 
> La beta de l'époque était [Meanne77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanne77).

Il n’avait pas de souvenir avant Odin. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de chercher ce qui s’était passé parce que ça lui donnait mal à la tête, mais il se demandait souvent s’il avait été quelqu’un avant, quelqu’un de précis dans les yeux d’autres personnes, de ses parents peut-être, des parents qui l’auraient voulu et lui auraient donné une existence, une identité.

Odin ne lui avait pas donné d’identité. Odin l’avait juste ramassé dans l’espace, comme ces morceaux de métal que les Sweepers récoltent après l’explosion d’un vaisseau. Odin ne savait pas comment s’occuper d’un enfant alors dès le début il l’avait traité en adulte. Un adulte qui n’avait pas de nom parce qu’Odin n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à lui en donner un. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait pas voulu, Odin avait des idées bizarres à son sujet. Odin l’appelait « petit » quand il en avait besoin, c’est tout. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il avait été aux yeux d’Odin, alors quand Odin était mort, il n’avait pas su non plus ce qu’il était tout court, ce qu’il allait faire et comment se comporter avec des gens qui n’étaient pas Odin.

Il avait passé quelques temps dans un orphelinat, ramassé encore une fois mais par la police locale cette fois. Il n’y était pas resté longtemps parce qu’on le traitait comme un imbécile, un simple d’esprit, un enfant en fait et qu’il avait horreur de ça. Il avait toujours été indépendant. Si Odin l’avait élevé d’une manière ou d’une autre, c’était en être autonome qui sait se débrouiller seul. Il ne voyait pas d’intérêt dans les jeux des enfants qu’il y avait à l’orphelinat et de toute façon, personne ne s’occupait de lui, personne n’avait l’air de savoir qu’il était là, qu’il existait. On ne lui avait même pas dit ce qu’on attendait de lui, on ne lui avait pas donné de nom.

Alors il était parti, presque sûr que personne ne s’en rendrait compte et il avait eu raison. Pour le reste du monde, il n’était qu’un orphelin parmi d’autres, encore une fois sans identité. À cette époque, encore plus qu’après la mort d’Odin, il s’était senti perdu, sans existence. Il serait sûrement mort, sans même s’en rendre compte, mais il avait été ramassé une fois de plus.

Le docteur J l’avait aimé, même si quand il disait ça, les autres pilotes, sauf peut-être Quatre, le regardaient bizarrement. Ils ne comprenaient pas que J n’avait pas pu faire autrement que demander l’autodestruction de Wing. Le docteur J l’avait aimé, à sa manière, sans vraiment le montrer, et lui avait plus ou moins donné une identité. Il l’appelait parfois Zero Un, et parfois, avec une pointe de tristesse, « mon petit soldat ».

Il savait que le regarder était un peu douloureux pour le docteur J, parce que J détestait la guerre et que lui était tout ce qu’elle représentait, qu’il n’aurait jamais existé si elle n’avait pas été une menace… Quelque part il s’était toujours dit que la guerre finie, il cesserait d’exister avec elle.

Et puis J lui avait donné un nom de code. « Heero Yuy ». Pour lui, « Heero Yuy » n’avait été qu’une appellation comme une autre, pas plus importante que « petit » ou que « l’orphelin » ou que « Zero Un », peut-être même un peu moins importante que « mon petit soldat » parce qu’ainsi il avait existé dans les yeux du docteur J.

Mais tout le monde s’était approprié ce nom et avait décidé que ce serait le sien. Et même aujourd’hui que la guerre était terminée, il continuait d'être Heero, parce que finalement ceux qui l’identifiaient comme Heero Yuy étaient encore en vie.

Il avait existé dans les yeux de gens différents sous des noms différents sans pour autant se sentir vivant, se sentir quelqu’un en particulier.

Et puis il y avait eu Duo.

Donner le nom de code « Heero Yuy » à Relena ne lui avait posé aucun problème, il était en mission. Mais lorsque Duo lui avait demandé son nom, il n’avait pas pu lui mentir et lui donner un nom qui n’était pas le sien. Il avait, étrangement, voulu que Duo l’appelle par quelque chose qui serait vrai, qui aurait une importance…

C’était Sally qui avait donné son nom de code à Duo. D’abord il ne s’en était pas rendu compte, puis il en avait voulu à Sally de lui avoir menti, même sans le savoir.

Et après, Duo l’avait touché comme s’il existait, comme si son monde il n’y avait que lui. Duo lui avait donné l’impression d’être important. Mais comme Duo avait crié son nom de code, il avait éprouvé le besoin de lui dire que ce n’était pas le vrai.

— Alors c’est quoi, ton vrai nom ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et il te plaît pas, ce nom-là ?

Il n’avait pas su quoi répondre, mais Duo, lui, savait déjà :

— C’est pas toi qui l’as choisi, c’est ça ?

C’était ça.

— C’est rien ! Quand la guerre sera finie, t’auras qu’à t'en choisir un !

La guerre était finie mais il ne s’était pas choisi de nom. Ce n’était pas grave. Les autres le voyaient comme Heero et c’était la première fois qu’une appellation avait duré si longtemps avec tant de personnes différentes. Il supposait que finalement on était ce que la majorité des gens voyait en nous.

Mais surtout, Duo était celui qui lui avait donné une existence, une importance, et il se moquait bien des noms. Il les prenait, les déformait, se les appropriait. Duo l’appelait rarement « Heero ». Duo l’appelait Blue Eyes, Perfect Boy, Hee-chan et Lover. Alors changer de nom ne servirait à rien, et puis il s’était habitué à « Heero ».

Duo ne l’avait pas ramassé. Duo l’avait fait sien, l’avait choisi. Si quelqu’un d’autre avait croisé le chemin d’Odin, du policier, du docteur J, il aurait été ramassé à sa place. Mais pour Duo il était spécial : c’était lui et personne d’autre. S’il avait été quelqu’un d’autre, Duo ne l’aurait pas pris dans ses bras. Il avait été choisi volontairement, pas par défaut. C’était Duo qui le lui avait dit et il ne mentait jamais.

Alors ce qu’il avait été avant n’avait plus d’importance, même s’il avait peut-être été quelqu’un, même s’il avait existé dans les yeux de ses parents. Aujourd’hui, il existait aux yeux de Duo, il était important pour lui et il avait appris que les noms ne comptaient pas. Ce qui comptait, c’était d’être aimé.

Et il avait tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
